


Dueling Club

by LivetoDream333 (orphan_account)



Series: Double-O Drabbles [40]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Duelling, M/M, Magic, Q's a genius, this was fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LivetoDream333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M interrupts dueling club and isn't enough to take on Q and his double-o.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dueling Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lia Writes Shit (minervinomag)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lia+Writes+Shit+%28minervinomag%29).



> Someone had to beat M. :D  
> (I hope I got the gifting right. Haven't had much practice.)

Dueling Club

 

“Alright, everyone get the update?” Q asked, looking around at the gathered people. Everyone nodded. “Ground rules, no killing each other right off, you have to use three spells before you can kill each other. Also, Q-Branch is not responsible for any harm that may befall you.”

“Did you actually test these, Q?” Tanner asked.

“Always, still, sometimes it hurts. Not my problem if it does, it’s your fault. Is your boyfriend going to show up?”

“No, we’re safe tonight.” Tanner nodded.

“Good. Round one, R verses 002.” Q called before projecting a bracket onto the wall.

“ _Confringo!”_

_“Stupify!”_

Curses hexes and jinxes flew, but 002 came out victorious and R was pulled off into the row of pillows set up for the eventuality of unconsciousness.

“002 moves on.” Q called. “008 you and me next.” 008 sighed heavily and they both walked towards the center of the room, they bowed at each other and backed away. Tanner called the beginning of the match.

“ _Conjucntivitis!”_

 _“Finite Incantatum!”_ Q’s eyesight blurred just before he got his own spell out, his eyesight returning instantly. “ _Langlock! Locomotor Mortis!”_ Q smiled slightly. “Avada kedavra.” 008 passed out on the ground instantly.

“Holy hell.” Tanner commented before he helped Q slide 008 onto the next pillow.

“That’s what you get when you study your spells.”

“No…how in the hell do you get this technology to work, Q?”

“Lots of studying human anatomy, that’s for sure.”

“Did James help with that?” Alec snickered.

“Actually, yes.” Q winked at James before Xing 008 off of the roster. “Tanner and 003.” Tanner managed to destroy 003 in a manner of seconds before yet another unconscious person was placed in the line that was beginning to form. “Eve and 006.” 006 whispered something into Eve’s ear before they began and her face hardened before they fought. She took him down quickly and mercilessly—using crucio, which wasn’t typical of her.

“What did he say to you?” Q asked.

“He said he’d let me win because I’m pretty.” Eve scoffed.

“Just date the man already.” Q sighed.

“Not after that comment.” Q shook his head.

“004, 005?” Q called and held out his hand to James who handed him money as soon as 004 came out victorious. “James and 001.”

“Oh, he’s James is he?” 001 complained and walked forward. She bowed to James and turned and took ten steps back, waiting.

“Oh do shut up and take your death like a man—no offense.” Q sighed. “Begin.” James killed her. James walked over to Q and grinned.

“Have I made you proud, darling?”

“You have.” Q smiled and kissed him gently. “009 and minion 23?” The minion won. “Minion 32 against Minion 68?” The latter won and round two began. Q smirked as he took on 002, defeating him in less than a minute before returning to his post and watching Eve destroy 004. “Bill and James?” Their fight was close, James barely getting the words out before Tanner, but Tanner fell in the end. “68 and 23?” Sixty eight won and Q handed the tablet to James and kissed him before stepping up to face Eve.

“ _Crucio!”_ Q felt pain everywhere, but kept fighting.

“ _Obscuro!”_ Q called before moving as quickly as he could with the pain so Eve couldn’t hit him again as her glasses went dark.

“ _Stupi—”_

 _“Protego!”_ Q spoke faster. “Finite Incantatum.” He spoke, relieving himself of the crucio before he pointed his wand at Eve. “Avada Kedavra.” Eve fell to the floor, her wand slipping through her fingers.

“Figures.” 68 commented, Q snapped a glare at him. “I mean, very good job Supreme Overlord.”

“Thank you Minion, remember your place.” Q commented before taking back his tablet and letting 68 and James face each other.

“I’m rooting for you, love.” Q smiled.

“I know, baby.” James winked before he faced 68 and succeeded. Q put down his tablet before walking forward, facing James. “So it’s you and me.”

“Of course.” Q nodded. “Did you think anything else would come of this?”

“Not really…” James shrugged. They both stood ready, waiting. “You first darling.”

“You first.” Q nodded.

“No—” Q’s tablet began to sound an alarm. “What is that?”

“You-Know-Who’s coming and armed.” Q commented.

“Really?”

“Yes.” Q nodded.

“Boss fight?”

“Sounds like it.” Q shrugged before backing up next to James, both of them facing the door. “ _Colloportus.”_ Q called clearly and the door locked.

“You really do know a lot of spells.”

“I studied them and made these, trust me, I know a few.” Q shrugged. “Listen we’ve got a minute before he comes through that door. I’ve rigged this room to be responsive to spellwork. There are small flashbangs in each corner, using _Expulso_ will make it happen as long as you point in the corners. The fire alarm sprinklers work with _Aguamentie_ and there’s a curtain that falls when you use _Cave Inimicum_ in the center of the ceiling. It drops a curtain that stops spells from coming through. We can beat him.” Q smiled before grabbing his tablet and stashing it inside his cardigan.

“Have I told you that I love you today?”

“No.”

“I love you.” James grinned before they kissed gently. The door clicked unlocked and M stepped into the room.

“What in the hell are you two—?” He saw Tanner unconscious on the floor and glared up at Q and James. James shoved Q out of the way and dodge the curse himself.

 _“Aguamenti!”_ Q shouted and water began to rain in the room, distracting M long enough for James to shout another spell.

 _“Expulso!”_ Q and James both covered their eyes from the flash of light, but the bang still rocked them both. M was nearly thrown completely out of it.

“ _Avada Kedavra!”_ Q shouted and Mallory crumpled completely. James turned on Q but Q was faster. “ _Cave Inimicum!_ ” The curtain fell between them and James rushed forward, running through it, only to see the door closing. Q had run.

Q ran through the lower levels and up the stairs to Q-branch, ducking under the desk in the command center and waited, catching his breath. James ran in seconds later. “Where is Q?” James demanded of his minions. They cowered at his anger but didn’t say anything. “Tell me, now.”

“I haven’t seen Q in a few hours. Thought you two were shagging somewhere.” One minion lied. James rolled his eyes.

 _“Point me._ ” The light at the end of his wand lit up and grew brighter the closer he got to Q.

“ _Avada Kedavra!”_ Q snapped, standing up. James went rigid and fell back—thankfully—landing on the carpet. The minions applauded. “Thank you, everyone.” Q bowed before taking the sensors off his body. “Any work that needs my attention?”

800Q8

Thirty minutes later M stormed into Q-Branch. “Q! Who said you could rig flashbangs to explode with a spell?” He hissed with a glower. Every minion looked frightened for their Overlord.

“Um…I did.”

“Well, I suppose I give you points for cleverness. Is that whole room rigged for other spells?”

“Yes, I’ll give you the update soon.”

“Soon?”

“Why would I give up my advantage, sir? Sounds silly.” Q shrugged.

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t, you hate James, he killed Tanner.” Q commented. M’s eyes blazed and he started plotting his revenge against the double-o as he walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Much Love.


End file.
